Bella's Birthday Bash
by Dr McSparkly
Summary: THIS IS SMUT. It was made a joke, and not meant to be enjoyed. So... enjoy? ONE SHOT


"Edward! I don't feel comfortable leaving Renesmee with Esme and Carlisle while you take me all over the world. Why can't she come with us?"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bella, listen. I will spend my money any damn which way I want. And I've already decided that I am taking you to Italy, without her, because Aro asked me too. You realize you've been a vampire for a year now?"

Bella looked scared. Grabbing Edward's arm, she said "Aro?? We didn't do anything wrong! Why-"

But just at that moment, the pilot's voice erupted over the loud speaker. "We are now landing. Please stay in your seats and stay buckled until the carrier comes to a complete stop."

Edward clutched at Bella's shoulders, pulling him away from her. "He just did! Calm your shit. Maybe he just wants to say hello or something."

"He can do that on the phone."

"Not if he doesn't want to. Shut up, and just do what he says. We don't want any trouble."

Taking Bella by the hand, Aro led her to the topmost tower in the castle in Volterra, followed by the twins. Edward had left her at the castle gate.

Marcus and Caius had been staring out the window, now with the look that they had hoped for a better treat.

"Brother, have you not brought us Edward as well?" asked Caius, looking around.

"No, dear Caius. Edward has gone back home. Bella will be ours for a little while, said Aro, with a rather mischievous grin.

Bella stopped dead. "Excuse me? Edward told me he was going hunting!"

"Yes, well. He lied."

Caius went back to staring out the window, shaking his head. Marcus hadn't moved at all. Meanwhile, the twins had taken off their cloaks, and went to stand by Marcus and Caius and began removing the older vampires' cloaks as well.

Aro also began removing his own cloak and tossed it to the side. He turned to look at Bella, who stood frozen in place. Jane and Alec glided over to flank his sides, and, seemingly unwillingly, so did Marcus and Caius, until Bella was surrounded. She knew that even though she was a vampire, she would never be able to get out of here. Not while she was surrounded by other vampires, especially ones of such caliber.

It only took an instant. She saw Jane leap at her face and plainly knock her to the floor. There wasn't even a split second for the other vampires to join them on the stone ground. Bella tried to get the words out of her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but Alec had already removed Bella's pants while Jane was holding her down and gagging her. She hadn't even noticed her pants were gone until she felt smooth hands rubbing her thighs. She quivered as she wondered why Edward would ever betray her this way.

She closed her eyes to cry tearlessly, only to have her eyes blindfolded by one of them, definitely one of the older ones; she could tell by the feel of the skin, while at the same time, one of the others was tying her hands together. Suddenly she was being picked up, and was being carried to god knows where. She heard chains, and was thrown against the wall, which clearly cracked under the force from which she was thrown and her granite-like skin.

"Jane!" she heard Aro say. "Remove the rest of her clothes and the gag. I want to see everything… and hear everything."

Bella felt Jane comply with Aro's request as she didn't even bother with the buttons on her blouse, but just ripped it away. She began working on the gag as Alec disposed of Bella's bra and underwear.

Once she was naked, Bella was just left there for about three minutes before any of the Volturi did anything. She knew they hadn't left though… she could hear their clothes jostling. She assumed the worst that they were taking them off, and sure enough, when one of the elders walked up, she could feel every bit of his pleathery skin against hers. She smelled one walk to her front, where she was hanging hopelessly. The smell told her it was definitely not Aro. She could not yet discern between Marcus and Caius.

"Open up, gorgeous," he whispered. He took her face in his hands and mercilessly thrust himself into her mouth. If she had still had a gag reflex, the floor would be covered. At the same time, she could feel each of the twins at her chest. _Well, at least one isn't being left out,_ she thought ridiculously. She could tell that she was losing it. Someone was below her, licking her little nub, as someone was behind her, clearly preparing for entry.

As soon as whoever was behind drove it in hard, the one in front of her, who by his panting grunts she guessed was Caius, finished and pulled out. She spluttered his remnants out of her mouth and was sure it dribbled all over the twins, neither of which seemed to mind as they continued their ravaging of her breasts. Her mouth was hanging open, quite invitingly. One of the twins stopped, and Bella couldn't handle it anymore. She tried to hold back, but let out a loud moan.

"That's right. Take it like the little bitch you are!" said Marcus, who she realized was behind her. The twin that was left at her breasts was now switching back and forth. Whoever was under her had stopped, and suddenly, so did Marcus and the other twin. She was removed from her hanging chains and placed on her back, on a table nearby.

Then she heard Aro clearly say, "Here's a little treat for your vampire birthday!" And suddenly, what felt like a baseball bat reamed her insides. She screamed, and had no idea if it was in pleasure or pain. She was thrashing wildly. She could hear the moans of the other Volturi filling the chamber, but they must have been doing things with each other because only Aro was with her at the moment.

The pain was so great that she just wanted to die, but the pleasure was so immense that she wished her hands weren't bound so that she could pull him closer. She reached her tied hands to her face to try and remove the blindfold, but Aro slapped her, hard. She shrieked at this, and Aro seemed to take it as a sign. He pulled her up from the table, and pulled her close to him.

"Alec!" he called. Instantly the twin was behind her. His hands caressed her bottom and she continued to bounce up and down on Aro's monumental member. Suddenly, she felt a fresh new groin rip her rectum in two. While not as big as Aro's, she noted that Alec's was much more like a rock and definitely not papery. While the two moved in rhythm inside of her, Alec slapped her ass.

Bella was to the point of no return. She screamed as loud as she could but still did not want to stop. Some little part of her brain kept telling her that she shouldn't be enjoying this, that she should be trying to escape, but she ignored it as she reached complete ecstasy. She didn't bother giving another thought to escape or Edward.

The End.


End file.
